Maps
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Bakura betrayed him. He may not have meant to at the time, but he did.. It's been a year since then and he's slowly going crazy with the consequences of his actions. When he catches word of Yugi, he must make a decision. Will he finallylet him go or will he swallow his pride to admit he was wrong and try to steal back what was once his before this mess happened? (YBxY [Shounen-Ai])
1. Dreams

**A/N: Oh goodness how long has it been since I've been on here since finishing "He's the One"? I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! It's been quite some time since I've had any sort of inspiration to write basically anything but I'm going to try to break that habit! Thank you so much everyone who read and followed the story for those past three years, for all of the continued support. It's very much appreciated! **

**So I now present to you a new story: "Maps". (Story idea inspired by the lyrics to the song "Maps" by Maroon 5, NOT the music video of it)**

_Disclaimer(s): I own nothing of Yugi-Oh, they belong to __Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own the inspiration song "Maps" by Maroon 5._

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI/ SHOUNEN AI FANFIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED**_

* * *

_Darkness._

_It seemed like he had been wandering endlessly through dark corridors, with little progress towards escaping. Barely could he even make out the bare outline of his pale hand, just mere inches in front of his eyes. Yet, he continued trudging on through the darkness, for what seemed like hours._

_Time slowly ticked past as he wandered, any hope of finding an exit diminishing by the second…_

_Then suddenly… A light opened up before him. For but a brief moment he stood, paralyzed and staring at the one thing he doubted would appear in front of him. Yet it did. His body was propelled towards the light, refusing to let it get away after so long in the dark. He was actually tired of the dark now…_

_The light overtook his body the closer he went towards it, to the point of blinding him. He shielded his eyes from the sheer brightness of it, holding still before he felt it dull down. _

_He uncovered his eyes._

_And he was faced with himself, staring straight back at him. _

_Looking round him, he took in the change of his surroundings. White. White walls. White floor. White ceiling. The darkness that surrounded him just moments before had been replaced with… well… white everything… Except for of course the lonely mirror that stood in front of him. _

_Round and around and around his eyes scanned the room, over and over again, searching for an exit to this accursed place. It was driving him crazy , making him insane. He just wanted out! _

_Hands gripped silverish-white hair as frustration, anger and confusion took over the male. He screamed._

_His body stood in place, heaving as he tried to catch his breath until the feeling of a familiar and comforting hand touched his shoulder. He froze, head slowly looking up to stare at who it was from the mirror's reflection._

_The kind smile of a young-looking tri-haired boy was what he saw. Quickly, without thinking he whirled around, scooping the other into his arms, holding him tightly and possessively… Almost obsessively. It almost shocked even himself as he displayed this sort of open affection but, he couldn't have cared less after being stuck in the room for what seemed to be so long. Right at that moment he needed the boy's warmth…_

_Though it didn't last long, his body propelled backwards. Was he just… pushed away? A shot of pain stung in his heart, though he didn't let show on his face. Deep brown eyes looked up to stare at the young boy, whose facial expression changed drastically within jus at moment. He looked so… Hurt… Sad… So broken and… Betrayed._

_Those deep brown eyes widened a fraction as the name of the boy formed on his lips even though he couldn't force the sound of it out. A hand, paler in complexion to the one who he faced, reached out to try and grab the boy back, in desperation. He could feel the warmth of the boy's heat radiate on his fingertips; he was so close to touching the angelic looking boy…_

_And then the boy was gone, his expression of pain and eventual rage and resigned defeat burned into his head. It was enough to pain even him as his hand hovered for a second, slowly forming into a fist. The boys name was called out several times, with no voice to back it. _

_Then he screamed…_

_The rage-filled piercing sound filled the room as the white-haired albino turned and slammed his fists into the mirror. Over and over he abused the mirror, glass slowly but surely cracking beneath the force as red leaked from the open wounds on his hands. But, he didn't care as he continued to let his rage out onto the accursed mirror, reflecting himself, now only wearing a pitying smirk._

_The glass cracked once more before it broke…_

…_and then he was falling, back into a dark abyss._

The male woke with a start in his bed, hand outstretched before him as his body gasped for air. Pale skin and clothes were drenched in cold sweat, the air around him feeling strange, unnatural as his body finally began to register its place back in reality. Deep brown eyes blinked several times before the pale hand slowly made its way down, assisting the male in easing the rest of him up.

The albino steadied his breathing, scanning the dark room that was his. Now obviously one would normally be quite shook up by such an awakening, and he would have been too, slightly… Had he not been so used to it.

The look in his eyes was blank now, with a dull rage roaring beneath its surface. His other hand reached toward the space beside him.

Empty.

Those fierce eyes turned towards the space where his hand rested, things finally becoming clearer in his head once more.

"Oh… Right… He's not here anymore…" He mumbled in the drowsiest of voices, a small stab paining his normally unfeeling heart. He growled the sheet's fabric balling up in his clutch as he slowly glanced over at the digital clock by his bedside.

_3:02 AM._

"Bloody hell!" He growled out once more, flinging his body back onto the pillows.

The rest of the night was sure to be a long one for Bakura…

* * *

**A/N: And here it is, the latest Yugi-Oh! Multi-chapter Project. I apologize for any seeming out-of-characterness you may witness in the coming chapters as well as this one. I may need it in order to help set the tone and mood for the rest of the story. I will try my best to not go too overboard with any OOC-ness. I also apologize if I seem to have gotten rusty in my absence.**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Please R&amp;R to let me know. Remember constructive criticism please. I will see you guys in the next installment. Thank you so much for giving this story a try!**


	2. Morning Nightmares

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again! I've finally entered college and finished up with my first full year. I'm not going to lie, it's been pretty hectic settling in and getting into the flow of things. I think I'm finally getting the flow of it though. I'll be honest, for the longest, I've been in an absolute writing slump; it even got to the point where I thought I'd give up writing for good. But then I realized how impossible that was for me and how much I rely on it. I'm so sorry for always making you wait for new updates and the like. I went through all the reviews on each of my stories and realized that I've come a long way to even have thought of giving it up. Each and every one of you has been a great inspiration and simply just awesome in your own way. Really, you guys are amazing. I just wanted to thank you for the support and for taking the time out to just read my stories. Anyway, I know it's been awhile so this update probably won't be as long here it is! The next installment of "Maps"!**

_Disclaimer(s): I own nothing of Yugi-Oh, they belong to __Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own the inspiration song "Maps" by Maroon 5._

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI/ SHOUNEN AI FANFIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED**_

* * *

He had finally managed to go back to bed after thirty agonizing minutes of staring at the ceiling, recalling the ominous nightmare that woke him at such an ungodly hour. Sadly for him, he hadn't been able to make the most out of the remaining short slumber.

Last night had probably been the crappiest he's had yet. It seems that ever since the younger boy left him, he's been constantly plagued by nightmares. What a life…

The screeching demon- more formally known as an alarm clock- drug him out of his two hour attempt to rest, after the prior incident. Unfortunately for the poor machine, Bakura didn't have the patience nor the temper to properly silence it. This is why the various broken mechanical parts of the late machine lay atop the carpet at the farthest corner of his room. Dark eyes barely skimmed the scattered pieces before the realization of needing to buy a new one- yet again- came to light. With an aggravated, groggy sigh, he left the room without so much of an apology or even a burial for the poor, deceased clock.

The apartment was still dark. Even the sun had deemed it the type of day to continue to rest for awhile longer- something Bakura felt was a silent mocking to his poor night of sleep. After stumbling into the small kitchen space in his apartment, albino hands quickly went to work loudly snatching up various pots and pans.

Given a few moments, Bakura had successfully managed to start boiling a small pot of coffee on the stove, along with some eggs and leftover steak grilling just to the side. He grumbled incoherently as his eyes stared at the metal cookware before slowly registering the rest of his living space. Dark brown eyes finally scanned between a seat of the island located in the kitchen and the bathroom. The decision of sitting down to rest just awhile longer or actually to start preparing for the day had to be made…

An irritated sigh passed between his lips as he lightly stomped his way to the bathroom. Preparing for the day had won over resting- stupid responsibilities. Why hadn't he just continued earning his wages the way he was rightfully meant to? Darkened eyes quickly darted to the living room to gaze, for a moment, upon a single torn photograph located within it.

_Right_… That was why…

The lean albino stalked into the bathroom to finally prepare…

Only to have to rush oh-so gracefully out of said room twenty-five minutes later, dripping wet and clad in only a poorly tied towel. Why? It was all thanks to that bloody smoke alarm going off. Bakura had left the pot and pans on the stove- at high heat-managing to evaporate his coffee and burn not only the coffee pot, but the breakfast that he intended to eat, to crisps.

Quickly he went to work, turning off the stove flames and opening as many windows as he could in order to air out the smoky living space. This had to be at least the fifth time- give or take- in a span of three weeks that he had done this. It was somewhat of a surprise how the normally capable Bakura hadn't managed to burn his apartment down… yet.

Once again, he growled angrily, into his hands as his body slowly turned itself to face the living room and ultimately, the aforementioned photograph hidden in there.

He set it with a deadly stare as he hissed out, "This is ALL YOUR fault…" before stalking off to finish preparing for this already messed up morning to this more than likely hellish day awaiting him.

It should have been so simple, so… Just why couldn't he peacefully move forward- without all these blunders- already?

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this update. It wasn't much (sorry it's so short!), but it's something at least. I'll try to come up with more soon, hopefully. Again sorry for the long waits… And thank you for reading and being just plain awesome. So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Please R&amp;R and I'll see you in the next installment.**


End file.
